


Movie Night At Mizuki's

by KittyKaulitz



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Language, Inspired by Real Events, M/M, Protective younger brother, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 12:27:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7844944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyKaulitz/pseuds/KittyKaulitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't let Aoba know what happens in Mizuki's flat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night At Mizuki's

**Author's Note:**

> Heavily based off an event that happened to my mum in university. AU where Sei didn't die in the Oval Tower collapse, and Ren is still in his little allmate body.

Sei walked absentmindedly through the crowd in the Old Resident District, still getting used to the general unease of being allowed out by himself. Dipping into a side alley to avoid the next wave of people, he traversed the dark street, trying to remember the route back home from this side of town. He hadn’t been here many times, and felt a little uneasy, but smiled and carried on.  
“Hey, Sei!” A familiar voice called. As Sei turned around, he sighed a little in relief – it was only Mizuki. He was carrying a slightly weathered plastic bag, and he looked very pleased with himself.  
“Hi, Mizuki. What have you got there?” Sei questioned, pointing down at the bag. Mizuki beamed, and opened it up; it had a selection of older-looking discs in it, and on further inspection they mostly appeared to be horrors and dramas.  
“DVDs! It wasn’t easy sourcing them, nobody uses that tech around here anymore, but I found these in Heibon.” Mizuki bubbled, lowering the bag again and placing a hand on Sei’s shoulder. “Want to come watch these with us?”  
“Us?” Sei quizzed, smiling at Mizuki’s touch and placing his hand over it, earning another grin from him.  
“Me and the guys! Y’know, Koujaku, Noiz, that lot! C’mon, come along, it’ll be fun!” Mizuki answered honestly, and Sei gave in.  
“Sounds nice, I’ll come.” He giggled, letting Mizuki lead the way.

 

After 20 or so minutes of walking and chatting, the two arrived at Mizuki’s tiny apartment, near the Dry Juice meeting spot. It consisted of only 3 box-like rooms; but Mizuki never felt the need for any more. Sei had been there many times before – the memories made him blush and smile just a little. Oh, only if Aoba knew.  
Mizuki swung the door open, and called out a loud hello to everyone in the room, dumping the bag on the floor beside the sofa. Sei shuffled in behind him, unable to see the TV from around the corner. As Mizuki looked up, he made a strangled-sounding noise of surprise, and froze mid-bend.  
“What the fuck are you playing on my fucking tv?!” Was all he managed to choke out. Sei, who still had his vision blocked, leaned to the side.  
Oh.  
It was porn.  
Instantly, his cheeks flushed, but he tried to work out what was going on on the poor quality tv. Was that a man or a woman? He squinted, and carried on watching.

 

“Sei! You shouldn’t be watching that, it’s dirty.” Mizuki grumbled, face bright red with both embarrassment and anger. Koujaku sipped his drink and smiled slightly drunkenly.  
“Hey, Sei.” He mumbled happily, half-awake. Clear perched on the end of the sofa, and waved at Sei with a grin, his beer still unopened. He appeared to either be oblivious to or simply not care about the smut on the tv.  
Koujaku paused, and his face twisted a little as a realisation dawned on him. He then shot up in a panic, causing Clear to perk up in alarm.  
“Sei! Oh, shit. If Aoba finds out… Shit!” Koujaku patted around frantically for the remote, clearly distressed, which in turn made Clear even more anxious.  
“Master will be so cross!” Clear whined helplessly, searching for the remote equally as frantically. Since he’d stopped wearing his mask, the alarm on his face was obvious; Sei couldn’t help but giggle a little.   
“Oh! Koujaku-san, I found it!” Clear chirruped, leaning over to get the remote, and managing to knock Koujaku’s remaining beer over, soaking the remote and the (thankfully, easily cleanable) coffee table.  
Mizuki sighed and rubbed his eyes as the two dorks on the sofa desperately attempted to get the remote to work, the sticky buttons no longer functioning, and their panic rising as they realised this. Sei couldn’t help but find the whole situation hilarious, and promptly burst out into a fit of giggles, watching the two sit there in alarm.

 

“Mizuki, do they know that they can just turn it off on the player?” Sei whispered, trying to stifle his giggles. Mizuki shook his head, and sighed with a smile, just watching the two struggle and fuss.  
Sei looked around to try and find something else to concentrate on, and let Clear and Koujaku restore their dignity a little. What he found was probably much worse.  
As he leant back to look behind the two squabbling adults, Sei glanced into the kitchen, and was greeted with the unpleasant sight of Noiz peeing into the kitchen sink. As Sei stared in a shocked, repulsed state, Noiz turned around to meet his gaze and grinned.  
“Feeling curious?” He laughed playfully, which caused Mizuki to bristle in anger.  
“Why the fuck are you peeing in my sink, Noiz?!” Was all he managed to splutter out, and Clear turned around in shock, leaving the sticky remote with Koujaku.  
“You can’t do that in front of Sei-san!” Clear gasped, his mind racing with images of Aoba harshly telling Noiz off.  
“It’s only Sei, nothing to worry about.” Noiz waved his hand in dismissal of Clear whilst he got decent again, washing his hands quickly. Sei, slightly mortified, decided watching the porn was probably the better option at this point.  
Mizuki glared at Noiz defensively, who just grinned in response and sat on the arm of the sofa next to Clear, who was still gazing in shock.

 

Sei sighed, and then smiled. Sure, his friends were weird, but he wouldn’t trade that for the world. And with that, he snuggled into Mizuki’s chest, and continued watching the awful excuse of a porno that was on the screen.  
Sadly for them all, they didn't know Aoba was about to walk in.


End file.
